


Jean Jackets

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Going Seventeen Non-AU, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon's unspoken rule during Going Seventeen's Magazine Photoshoot Episode
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Jean Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been a really really really long time since I posted a fic and I realized how unproductive I am. I rarely get inspo so I refrain from posting works because it won't satisfy me anyway. But here I am, in a new year, expectant and excited of what SOONHOON has to offer. I wrote a one-shot AU about Soonyoung and Jihoon's suspicious (?) and awkward antics from thr latest Going Seventeen episode. 
> 
> I hope this will make you guys happy. 
> 
> NOTE: Work is un-beta'd because I'm lazy af

  
Perhaps it was an unspoken rule between them that Soonyoung and Jihoon would consciously distance themselves from each other when they are in front of cameras. Today, too was the same. They are at a photostudio together with the other members creating their own magazine photoshoot lead by Mingyu. The new concept for their Going Seventeen episode is probably one of their best content and each of them are very much satisfies with their work. 

As they were asked to choose their own style with the help of Joshua and Minghao, Soonyoung boldly decided he'd go for a sexy look which everyone immediately agrees on. A few minutes later, he comes out with a jean jacket with pant paired with with a crop tee inside— showcasing a part of his toned abs. 

The other members were stunned in unison, unexpecting a bold look from Soonyoung. Jihoon reacts the same with a little subtlety in his expression as if keeping himself to ogle over his boyfriend. 

Jihoon was tasked to do the hairstyles of the members and Soonyoung was kind of expecting him to fix his hair but of course, as they are being cautious at everything, Jihoon did not do his hair. Soonyoung starts with his photoshoot with Mingyu directing him to show his teasing abs— which the older shyly obliges. The members were cheering for him to have confidence, each of them complimenting his figure, except Jihoon who was just staring at him in silence. His eyes were somewhat sparkling, mouth agape in the most subtle way only Soonyoung would notice. 

Soonyoung suddenly doesn't know how to do his poses properly and kind of froze on the spot until Mingyu gestured something to him. A few moments after his shoot, he tries to make an eye contact with Jihoon but fails to do so as the younger was already scrambling to the next member to fix their hair, how lucky. 

A little past 20 minutes and Jihoon is seen coming out from the fitting room with his jean jacket fit, looking cute as hell—according to Soonyoung's mind. The younger starts off by posing on the floor with cool but cute gestures as requested by the members. Most of them could not help but adore at his cuteness. Jihoon giggles from hearing the usual compliment but drops a little pout when Soonyoung was being tight-lipped the whole time. He's disappointed, to be honest. He wants to be complimented by his boyfriend, too. Even if it's with some teasing, he'll take it. Sadly, he was the one who started to draw the line so it was expected.

After his turn, he sits down next to a slouching Soonyoung, trying to engage in a conversation. The older lazily replies, simply because he was tired, but it seems that Jihoon took it in a wrong way. An hour passed and their producer comes in and tells them to have a break first. The members happily took their stuff and walks up to the food table set up. Jihoon and Soonyoung stayed in place. The shift of air was felt as soon as the camera lights were turned off. Soonyoung took this chance to hold Jihoon's hands. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Soonyoung asks in a soft voice, his thumb caressing the back of Jihoon's hand. Jihoon looks at him briefly but hangs his head low after. 

"Am I boring?" Jihoon asks looking at their now interlocked hands. Soonyoung immediately sits up and worriedly rubs Jihoon's arm. "No! Why would you say that?" Soonyoung slips an arm behind the younger's lower back and softly pulls him in a half hug. 

"But you did not compliment me earlier though." Jihoon curtly replies then continues. 

"Everyone was calling me cute and adorable yet you were busy drinking your damn water." 

Soonyoung could not help but coo over the sudden cuteness. This was it, the side of Jihoon only Soonyoung sees. Jihoon is cute and whiny and is absolutely adorable it's almost illegal, at least in Soonyoung's mind. He decides maybe it's time for some remedy. Soonyoung looks around and finds his members and the staff crowding the tables leaving the both of them alone in their area. He looks back at Jihoon who was still pouting, tracing cirles with his finger on his pants. 

"Hey." Soonyoung calls and Jihoon looks up. Then he hooks his fingers under Jihoon's chin and softly pulling the younger's face towards him. Not a second later, Jihoon felt Soonyoung landing a soft kiss on his lips. Flustered, he slaps the dancer rather hard that he winces a little. "Hey!" he whisper-shouts. "What if they saw that!?" 

Soonyoung just shrugs and smiled wickedly. "There are no eyes and cameras here, baby." Jihoon rolls his eyes but his cheeks burns up as response and Soonyoung was very much tempted to give him another one so the dancer leans one more time and presses a peck, only this time, Jihoon returns it back the same. They both giggled at their secret rendezvous until Jeongham comes calling for them to eat. 

—

Hours later and Soonyoung recalled how Jihoon was also tight-lipped during his turn so he whines and asks for some explanation (plus kisses as apology) from Jihoon who only flicks his forehead as response. 


End file.
